


Unknown Youngling

by Lolipop3



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Night Terrors, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolipop3/pseuds/Lolipop3
Summary: When an energy signature turns out to be a youngling chained like a prisoner, the Autobots take her back to their base where they discover what the youngling femme has been through. Something that no youngling should have been through. It will take time for her to fully heal from old wounds and scars, but until then Jazz will be the one to look after her.Jazz knows it will be hard doing this on his own, but luckily for him his good friend Prowl will help him.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 19





	1. Youngling Found

It was late in the dark cycle, three autobots were searching for an energy signature they picked up. The decepticons put up quite a fight to protect that signal, but it was in vain and they were easily defeated. In the small recon/rescue group Ratchet, the CMO was holding an energy detector and moving it around to see where the energy was spiking the most. He was taller than the two other bots, with white and orange paint. Jazz, the TIC (third in command) and head of SpecOps, was holding a gun in his right hand, glancing around their location through his cyan visor for any enemies. Jazz was mostly white with audio horns on either side of his head, though they were sensitive because they picked up small sounds, his stature was small but he was scary and intimidating when he wanted to be. Bumblebee, a young soldier in Optimus’ army was also looking around for any decepticons, with a gun in both hands prepared for an ambush should this be a trap. He was the same height as Jazz, maybe an inch or two taller, Bumblebee was black and yellow to blend into his environment more on his missions.

“Strange,” Bumblebee muttered, “the decepticons fought harder to protect this energy signature, don’t you think?” He asked Jazz.

“Ah agree wit’ ya Bee, they wouldn’t fight dis hard for a buildin’. But we have ta keep our guard up.”

Ratchet looked at the detector and pointed at the entrance of the building, “The energy signature is coming from there.”

Jazz nodded at Bumblebee who nodded back and both of them ran stealthily towards the broken and somewhat sturdy building. It was like a normal house, with only one floor. Somehow it was still standing even with all the broken walls.

Jazz entered first, both hands on his gun, tense shoulders as he stood near the corner, gun near his face. Venting softly. Then he jumped around the corner, gun pointed at what he wasn’t prepared for and SpecOps are always adaptable.

There, Jazz saw a youngling.

The youngling was barely awake. Her hands either side of her. Her wrists had handcuffs that were attached to chains and embedded in the wall on each side of her. The femme was sitting sideways, her right shoulder leaning against the cold and grey wall as was her head, one leg was tucked in while the other was spread out.

Her colours weren’t clear on her frame because of the scrapes, dents and dirt. Jazz lowered his gun and called Ratchet to come quickly. Ratchet was at Jazz’s side in seconds, then another second and he was crouching in front of the youngling, scanning her. Bumblebee joined both of them saying it was all clear and waiting with surprised and concerned eyes beside Jazz, even with his visor you could tell he was tense by the stillness of his posture.

“Will she be alright Ratchet?” Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet was in the middle of taking off the handcuffs, when the youngling groaned and shifted in pain. “It's okay, you’re safe now.” Ratchet soothed and answered Bumblebee’s question, “Yes she will be, but we need to hurry so I can treat her.”

Ratchet finished taking off the cuffs and lifted the youngling in his arms. He nodded to the other two and they ran outside of the building. Ratchet handed the youngling to Bumblebee, who took her with utmost care. Ratchet transformed and told him to put the femme in his alt mode. When the youngling was secure, Bumblebee and Jazz transformed and drove back to base, luckily with no decepticons in sight.

* * *

“-and then we found the femme younglin’ chained in cuffs. She was very weak, barely functionin’ so we ‘ad Ratchet take ‘er to da medbay.” Jazz finished the verbal report.

He was in Optimus Prime’s office recalling what they discovered in the recon mission. It wasn’t very big but enough for three bots to stand in the middle of the room. Optimus was sitting at his desk, listening intently as Jazz talked. On his left was Prowl, Optimus’ SIC (second in command), Tactical Strategist and Jazz’s best friend even though they were very different in personalities, they got along really well. He had balck and white paint, wings on his back which Jazz found out were sensitive like his horns, and a red red chevron on his forehead. Jazz found him very attractive and had wanted to be more than Prowl’s friend but he was content for now, but sooner or later Jazz’s bottled up emotions will have to be let out.

Optimus hummed in consideration before he spoke, “I never would have believed the decepticons would do such a thing, as to keep a youngling prisoner.” His voice was deep, soothing and patient. At least that’s what his reputation said about him.

“Neither did I. There is no logic in it.” Prowl stated, like it was a fact.

“Whaddya think we should do Optimus?” Jazz asked.

“When the young femme awakens we must be careful in our questioning, as to not to traumatise her further. When she recovers, she will have to go see Smokescreen for a report on her current mentality, just in case.” Optimus explained.

Call it fate or coincidence, when all three of them received a comm. from Ratchet.

::The youngling has recovered and will wake up soon.::

::We will meet you there Ratchet.:: Optimus said and signed off.

All three of them exited the office and headed to the medbay. Optimus was in front while Jazz and Prowl were behind, slightly further away from the Prime.

Jazz’s shoulder brushed Prowl’s as they walked down the hall. Even though Prowl’s facial expression was neutral, Jazz could see way beyond that, “You’re worried abou’ da younglin’ ain’t ya?”

Prowl sighed softly, “Nothing escapes you does it Jazz?”

“Nope… Ah’m worried too.” He looked at Prowl who glanced at him and showed the faintest of smiles. Jazz smiled back.

There was nobody outside the medbay so it was quiet. 

The three Autobots entered.


	2. Youngling Named

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name this chapter so bear with me for now.

When Optimus, Jazz and Prowl entered the medbay they were greeted by the steady pace of a sparkbeat. It was quiet since there weren't any injured bots today, but Jazz guessed they were scared out by Ratchet’s wrench so he could work in silence. As the three of them entered they walked quietly to the berth that was taken by the youngling femme, who now looked a bit cleaner than when Ratchet and Jazz found her.

“Good,” Ratchet said relieved, “you’re all here. She’s about to wake up.”

Everyone waited as the monitor beeped and the youngling stayed still, venting softly.

Then, one of the femme’s fingers twitched and slowly she opened her optics halfway, Ratchet went to her side to check her vitals which were strong. The femme didn’t move her body only her optics to see where she was.

Suddenly, without any warning her optics shot wide open and jumped out of the berth and landed on her back. She was dazed for a moment, when she looked up and saw the four big bots she scrambled to the nearest corner trying to get away, fear clear in her optics. The Autobots looked surprised, and as they tried to get closer, the femme backed up into the corner more and whimpered, “Please, don’t hurt me.” She managed to sob out, venting hard.

Jazz was the one to step forward, crouch down to not look intimidating and be level with the femme. “We won’t hurt ya lil’ femme, promise. Can you tell us your name?” He said softly.

The youngling thought for a moment, never taking her optics off Jazz and shook her head, “I…d-don’t know my name.” She stuttered while keeping her composure.

Jazz smiled, “That’s aight, I can tell ya mine, it's Jazz,” He soothed, “This is the second in command Prowl,” he pointed with a thumb to his left at Prowl, “but ya can call ‘im Prowler if ya want.” Prowl bowed his head down and sighed in annoyance. The youngling showed a small smile of amusement. Jazz pointed his thumb at the rest of the bots in the room, “Behind me is Optimus Prime, our leader but ya can call ‘im Optimus. Finally we ‘ave Ratchet, who’s our Chief Medical Officer.” Jazz finished introducing everyone and looked at the femme again, “Ratchet, one other bot named Bumblebee and I are the ones who found ya in that buildin’ where ya were chained up. Do ya know who did that to ya?” Jazz asked.

The femme shifted her gaze between Jazz and Ratchet, while also thinking who that other bot was that saved her. She didn’t have to think that hard since the answer was obvious. She looked at Jazz with sad optics, “Decepticons.” She said in a quiet voice, that you had to strain your audios to hear, “But they have a purple symbol, you have an orange one. What is it?”

This time Optimus was the one to answer, “We are Autobots, and we believe that Cybertron deserves freedom while the Decepticons believe that Cybertron needs strength and oppression to make it free.” He said in a gentle and powerful voice. The youngling seemed to be thinking as she gazed at the floor.

Ratchet spoke up to break the silence, “If you are going to stay here, you’re going to need a name.” The femme looked at him, Optimus, Prowl, then back to Jazz.

“How about Chrysalis?” Prowl suggested. The femme shot up her head in surprise and interest.

“Chrysalis.” The femme tested the name.

“We can call ya Crystal for short.” Jazz said.

Crystal nodded and smiled happily, with hopeful optics. Feeling brave she began to stand up, only to wobble a bit and put her left hand on the wall for support. Crystal then noticed that on said hand, her wrist was bruised and it started to sting. She made a face which Ratchet took as a signal for him to step in, “You still need to rest so you can heal.”

Crystal had a face that showed fear, so Jazz thought that was his signal to step in, he stood up and said, “C’mon Crystal, I’ll help.” Jazz held out his left hand and waited patiently for Chrysalis to take it. When she put her right hand in his left Jazz led her, at Chrysalis’ own pace to the berth so she could rest.

When Crystal sat down on the berth, Ratchet handed her an energon cube, which she gratefully accepted. She drank half of it fast, “Drink slower.” Prowl disciplined gently. Crystal listened and drank the other half of her energon slower. When she finished her cube, she handed it back to Ratchet and laid down on her side. Crystal looked at Jazz and hesitantly asked, “Can you stay with me?”

Jazz smiled, pulled up a chair beside her berth, sat down and said, “Course lil’ one.”

Crystal showed a small smile and slowly closed her optics and fell asleep. After a few minutes, when they were sure she was asleep Optimus directed his gaze at Jazz and quietly said, “Jazz, it seems Chrysalis trusts you, will it be alright for her to stay with you when she is discharged?”

Jazz nodded, certainty shown all over his face, “Don’t worry Prime, I’ll keep ‘er safe.” He said as he glanced at him.

“You’re going to have to do your reports here, since Chrysalis convinced you to stay.” Prowl said.

Jazz just groaned in annoyance and mumbled, “Fine.”

“You stay here with her and I’ll go and get them.” Prowl said.

Prowl left the medbay quietly, and it was only five minutes later when he came back and entered silently. Prowl noticed that Optimus wasn’t in the medbay anymore, and suspected he went back to his office. Ratchet seemed to be in his office as well. He handed the reports to Jazz so he could complete them. And so he doesn’t get bored.

“Thanks Prowler.” Jazz thanked him.

“You’re welcome.” Prowl said in return. He turned to leave but Jazz stopped him.

“Never knew you’d pick such a cute name like Chrysalis.” Jazz teased, as he picked a data pad, with a slag eating grin on his face.

Prowl stopped in his tracks and sighed, “I thought that it suited her, since her optics shine like crystals.” He turned his head to see Jazz over his shoulder. 

Jazz met his optics, “Yours do to.”

Prowl didn't know how to respond so he turned his head to the doors of the medbay and said “Goodnight Jazz.” And left with a faint blush on his cheeks back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know by leaving a comment! 
> 
> Thank you!!


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name this chapter, so I thought since this chapter includes comfort I thought that should be the title name.

After two hours passed when Chrysalis fell asleep and Prowl left the medbay, Jazz started to work on the stack of reports that were on top of a berth that Chrysalis was laying on. Jazz picked up one data pad, and realised it was a report on an infiltration mission he went on a month ago. He knew it was dangerous, but when he was discovered and captured by the Cons and tortured, it took a while to break out which also took a whole week. Jazz remembers it like it was yesterday, when he came back dented and scraped, and how Prowl didn’t talk to him for four whole days which Jazz guessed was because he was probably upset. They didn’t talk about it. But Jazz knows that Prowl has not forgotten about it. They need to talk about it.

Jazz vented, exhausted and looked at Chrysalis recharging peacefully. He smiled at how adorable and innocent she looked. He then felt a bit of anger enter his spark at whoever chained her up in that building, and that they will get what’s coming to them.

He composed himself again when Chrysalis moved from her side onto her back and opened her optics. She turned her head where she last saw Jazz and smiled, “You’re still here.” She said in a sleepy tone and yawned.

“‘Course. Ah promised I would stay, and I never break my promises.” Jazz gently said.

She then smirked mischievously, “I know you like Prowl.”

That caught Jazz completely by surprise, and it was clear to Chrysalis that he was flustered since his mouth was slightly open and his visor shined a bit brighter.

Chrysalis kept her smirk on her face as Jazz was blushing a little. Then Jazz smiled, shook his head and chuckled in amusement, “Ya are one clever femme.” 

She only shrugged and said that she saw _and_ heard him say how Prowl’s optics ‘shined like Crystals’. She may be a youngling but she knows flirting when she sees it, or hears it. Chrysalis told Jazz that as long as she could remember she felt like a hopeless romantic. “At times when the decepticons weren’t…torturing me I would tell different stories to myself for comfort,” When Chrysalis started her explanation, they both didn’t notice or hear Prowl entering the medbay, “And it turned out that most of them were romantic stories of two bots falling in love.”

“Well, if ya want I can get a few data pads wit’ stories for ya to read. Younglin’ rated.” Jazz suggested getting serious at the end like an overprotective parent.

Chrysalis’ optics went wide, “Really?” She asked and Jazz nodded, “Thank you.” She happily said, with a bit of mist appearing in her optics, as lubricant threatened to escape in her overwhelming joy.

For the first time since coming in and staying silent, Prowl walked towards Jazz and Chrysalis. He made his footsteps loud so they’ll acknowledge his presence. They both turned and saw Prowl walking towards them and standing to Jazz’s left. “There is no need to cry Chrysalis.” Prowl smiled warmly.

She sniffed quietly, “I know, it’s just… you all are so nice.” Chrysalis started to cry and Jazz instinctively gave her a small hug, while Prowl rubbed her back soothingly.

“Like I said Chrysalis there is no need to cry. We are here for you and we’ll keep you safe, you have my word.”

Chrysalis’ sobs slowly became quieter and eventually became silent. She leaned back a bit to look at both mechs who comforted her. “Thank you Jazz and Prowl for everything.”

“Not a problem lil’ one.” Jazz said.

“If you ever feel like you need anything don’t be afraid to come to us.” Prowl added.

Chrysalis nodded in understanding. Jazz checked his chronometer and saw that it was late and it was time to go recharge.

“Aight, it’s time to go to recharge. Will ya be okay here? Ratchet is in his office if you need anything.” Jazz asked and tried to reassure her.

“Don’t worry I’ll be okay, I only asked you to stay here with me before because I was still scared of this new place. But now I know that it’s safe here, and you need to rest after doing so much work.” Chrysalis motioned toward the data pads at the foot of the berth.

“She’s right Jazz, you have been working hard these last few days.” Prowl stated.

“Aight, aight I’ll go to recharge, there’s no need to gang up on me,” Jazz said, standing up and picking up the data pads, both him and Prowl started making their way to the exit.

Prowl turned around and said, “Recharge well Chrysalis.”

“Sweet dreams, Crystal.” Jazz said, following Prowl’s lead.

They both left the medbay with smiles on their faces. Though for Jazz it was short lived as he remembered that report of the mission he managed to escape from. He didn’t know if he should talk to Prowl now or later. Maybe now wasn’t the time. He was tired and needed to recharge. When Jazz reached his office and put the data pads on his desk, he turned to see Prowl waiting in the doorway. He then turned his gaze to his right, avoiding his optics.

Prowl seemed to sense something wrong and stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him. “Jazz, is something troubling you?” He asked worriedly. 

Jazz sighed, “Why did ya avoid me for four days after ah came back from dat mission ah went on a month ago?” He asked, a bit of hurt in his voice and not meeting his optics.

Prowl froze at those words. He stayed silent to try and think of what to say. “Do you know what you said to me before you left for that mission?” Prowl countered with his own question, who also had some hurt in his voice. Jazz did meet his optics then, opening his mouth to say something but Prowl didn’t let him, “You said that you will be okay and that you would come back in a few days since it was a ‘simple mission’,” Prowl used air quotes to further his point, “that you could do. How do you think I felt when you came back in a week, dented and scraped, knowing that my good friend was tortured?” The last question showed a tone of anger and sadness.

Jazz looked guilty and sympathetic at the same time. He never knew the extent of how upset Prowl was, but just seeing him admit that he was worried made his spark jump. “Prowl, I’m sorry ah didn’t keep my promise.” Was all Jazz could say at this point. He then went over to Prowl and hugged him tight, to which Prowl returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they let go of each other and awkwardly backed up a bit, not wanting to invade the other’s personal space. “You’re my best friend Prowler and ya know me better than anyone. Ya know I’ll always come back.” Jazz reassured.

Prowl showed a small smile and nodded, “Yes, I do know you better than anyone. And I know that you’re tired, you should get to your quarters.”

Jazz smirked, “Only if you do too, because ah also know ya better than anyone as well and ah know that ya stay in your office instead of your quarters.”

“Very well then, we will go to our quarters together then.” Prowl finalised. Jazz nodded and they both started to head to their separate quarters. Luckily Prowl’s quarters were opposite Jazz’s so they were neighbors in some sense. When they made it to their doors they said goodnight to each other and both went into a recharge they desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It took me a whole day to write this chapter so I might take two or three days off because I got a week holiday from college and I want to rest a little.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Meeting New Bots

It’s been two days since Chrysalis first arrived at the Autobot base. Jazz and Prowl would visit her when they could, if Ratchet let them. Prowl said that once Chrysalis is discharged, she could meet his two brothers. One day, Ratchet told her that her recovery was at 87% which meant that she was now well enough to leave the medbay, to stay in Jazz’s quarters and meet the others in the base. Chrysalis was really excited that she practically jumped out the med berth, and ran to Jazz who was going to introduce her to everyone. She was jumping at his feet like a youngling, which was a good sign considering everything that she has been through, she was acting her age.

“Looks like someone’s excited.” Jazz teased.

Chrysalis smiled, “Uhuh, Ratchet said that I’m well enough to stay with you now.” She pauses for a moment, “Can we meet Prowl’s brothers?” She asked shyly.

Jazz chuckled and held his hand out and Chrysalis took it, and he led them to the rec room where all bots would go during their breaks to relax a little and have energon. As they were walking Jazz glanced down to see Chrysalis smiling happy and excited and it warmed his spark so much to see her like this. He wondered if he would make a good caretaker for her, but he knew for a fact that he would not allow anything or anyone to hurt her, not while he was around. 

When they made it to the rec room door, Jazz opened it and it was surprisingly quiet since there weren’t many bots in the room. There were mechs and femmes quietly talking to each other and Chrysalis noticed how there were a few shy smiles, and knew that she was going to have to help them. Jazz then started to gently pull her along to a small table in the corner where two mechs were conversing in a conversation. The two autobots stopped talking when Jazz and Chrysalis were in their peripheral vision. One was white and the other was a light gray, “Hey Jazz, is this the youngling that you rescued?” The white one said as he looked at Chrysalis.

“Yeah, meet Chrysalis. Chrysalis dis is Smokescreen, Prowl’s older brother and the other one is Bluestreak, da youngest of the two.” Jazz introduced.

“Hey!” Bluestreak said cheerfully, “Nice to meet you Chrysalis, or can I call you Crystal? Anyway, I’m sure you’re wondering what I do, well, I’m the sharpshooter which means I shoot enemies from far away. Which is a good thing cause I’m not that skilled in hand to hand combat like my brothers or even Jazz.” When Bluestreak finished talking Chrysalis smiled and nodded.

“You can call me Crystal if you want to.”

“It’s nice to meet you Crystal, I’m the autobot’s psychiatrist.” Smokescreen’s introduction was much shorter than Bluestreak’s.

Chrysalis nodded with a warm smile, “Nice to meet you too.”

“Oh, and who is this beautiful femme?” Came a voice from behind Chrysalis and Jazz. When they turned their heads they saw two mechs who looked almost the same. One was red, the other yellow.

“Dis beautiful femme is called Chrysalis. Chrysalis dis,” he motioned to the red mech, “is Sideswipe. And dis,” he motioned to the yellow one, “is Sunstreaker. They’re twins.” Jazz explained.

“‘ _ Terror Twins’  _ to be exact,” Sideswipe pointed out to Jazz, “It’s awesome to meet you Chrysalis.” He said cheerfully.

Chrysalis let a huge smile fill her face, “You too.” She then looked towards Sunstreaker who was silent, “And you.” Sunstreaker only nodded with the smallest of smiles.

“Hey Crystal, why don’t ya sit down and I’ll get us some energon.” Jazz suggested. Chrysalis nodded and sat down next to Bluestreak, who gladly shifted along to the right and waited till Jazz came back.

“Well,” Smokescreen said as he finished his cube, “I’m afraid it’s time for my shift. It was nice meeting you Chrysalis.” Smokescreen said, and she nodded.

Once Smokescreen left the rec room, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slipped into his seat. “So what do you guys do here?” Chrysalis questioned the twins.

“We fight on the frontline.” Sunstreaker spoke for the first time, being very blunt.

Chrysalis gave them a blank look, not being fazed, but then she smiled, “You two must be very brave then, fighting in the middle of danger.” She said in a tone that was in awe but also sad.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Sideswipe said, enjoying the compliment. He glanced at his twin who nodded, agreeing as well.

Bluestreak chuckled, “You’re right Crystal, they are brave.” He looked at the twins pride gleaming in his optics, and it wasn’t hard for Chrysalis to know he was flirting.

Sunstreaker smirked, “That’s only because of your excellent shot Blue. Without you we wouldn’t be here. We trust you to have our backs.” Sideswipe nodded in agreement, both of the twins smiling at Bluestreak who looked away hiding his blush.

Chrysalis thought she might as well try to change the subject, “Where’s Jazz?” She said looking around.

“Umm, oh, there he is.” Bluestreak said and pointed in the direction where Jazz was. He seemed to be talking to a big, red (with a bit of black) mech.

“Who’s that?” Chrysalis asked.

“That’s Ironhide. The weapon specialist.” Sunstreaker said.

Jazz finished his conversation with Ironhide and started to head back to the others. He sat Chrysalis on his lap as everyone was drinking their energon with light conversations about different topics going around the table. When everyone finished their energon Jazz said it was time to go back to his quarters so Chrysalis could rest. As a youngling of course she whined about it, but it was just an upset ‘aww’ and complying with Jazz.

As Jazz opened his quarters doors, he gave Chrysalis a short tour and led her to her own berthroom. It was bland with just a berth and a chest to keep her belongings, which she hoped she could fill soon. Chrysalis layed down on the berth, feeling content by the softness of it and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Jazz smiled at how fast she fell asleep and carefully put her under the covers. “Sleep well little bitlet.” He whispered and quietly left the berthroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Happy Halloween! 👻🎃
> 
> And stay safe!


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took a long time to update. It's because I have been so busy with college, and it becomes very tiring.
> 
> Anyway here's a new chapter. Finally!!

_ The decepticon laughed coldly as the sound of a whip lashed down on metal. Someone cried out in pain. It sounded like a femme. The whip lashed out again. They screamed again. _

  
  


_ A young femme chained to the wall was crying and venting hard. She didn’t know how much more pain she could take. Everything hurt. Scars and dents covered her small body. She cried as the pain didn’t stop and more tears fell down her cheek plates. _

  
  


_ The decepticon laughed again, “What a weak youngling.” He taunted. _

  
  


_ Crystal sniffed again, and more tears fell as she closed her optics, as she knew this torture is far from over. This time as the whip came down Crystal didn’t scream or cry out in pain, she only grunted and made a face, optics still closed.  _

  
  


_ She was tired. Tired of this torture. Tired of hurting. She wanted to go home, but she knew that she didn’t have one, and that even if she did escape she would have nowhere to go. The decepticon slowly raised his arm that had the whip in his hand and came down with the whip hard and it was there where Crystal screamed in pure agony. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Crystal screamed in pure fear as she shot up from her berth venting hard. There was constant ringing in her audio receptors as her optics were wide open. She couldn’t register what was happening as time seemed to slow down for her, but she knew that she was crying, very loudly of pain, fear and loneliness.

  
  
  


Suddenly, like a miracle, Jazz raced into Crystal’s berthroom and was immediately by her side, hugging her gently. “Shh, it’s ‘aight, ah’m right here, and no one is gonna hurt ya, ah promise.” He quietly said as he put his head on Crystal’s, rocking her like a sparkling and rubbing soothing circle on her back to calm her down as her sobs began to become quieter.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Crystal whispered as she sniffed.

  
  
  


Jazz pulled Crystal away to look at her face, “It’s okay bitlet. Ah sometimes get night terrors too.” He admitted as he wiped Crystal's tears with his thumb.

  
  
  


“You do?” Crystal said as she tilted her helm, her curiosity coming back really quickly. Jazz nodded. “How do you handle it?”

  
  
  


Jazz chuckled a bit embarrassed, “Ah remember I had a night terror once, it wasn’t uncommon for meh and the bots ah work with, and it was hard getting back into recharge. So, one morning when ah did my work and went to the rec room for some energon,” Jazz pauses, smiling, a bit bashful, “Prowl noticed that something was wrong and started questioning me for answers and said that he would not give up till ah did. When ah told him the truth that ah’ve been having night terrors for awhile, he said he knew a way to help me.”

  
  
  


Crystal seemed very intrigued, as she leaned in and asked, “How?”

  
  
  


Jazz smiled softly and gently rubbed Crystal’s head, “By assuring me that he’s always here to talk,” Crystal leaned back with a thoughtful look, “So, do ya want to talk about your dream?”

  
  
  


Crystal vented deeply, “I was back in that house,” She started quietly, “I was chained, and a decepticon was there too, he was… whipping me,” Her voice cracked at the end, “I just screamed, wanting the pain to stop, then I stopped because I couldn’t feel the whip hitting me, even though it was, then the pain came back, more painful than before and I woke up.” Crystal rambled, trying to hold back her tears.

  
  
  


“Crystal, look at meh,” Jazz gently took hold of Crystal’s chin, so she was looking at Jazz’s visor, “You’re safe, you’re surrounded by autobots who are gonna protect ya, and spoil ya because of your cuteness.” Jazz assured, and smiled as Crystal giggled.

  
  
  


Then Crystal gave Jazz the biggest hug ever, “Thank you.”

  
  
  


“You’re welcome.” Jazz replied.

  
  
  


However their sweet moment was broken when Jazz suddenly got a comm. 

  
  
  


::Jazz is everything alright? I heard a faint scream.::

  
  
  


Jazz chuckled at his friends worry, ::Don’t worry Prowl, Crystal just had a night terror, but she’s okay now.::

  
  
  


::Alright, don’t forget to tell her that she’s going to have a session with Smokescreen tomorrow. Goodnight Jazz.::

  
  
  


::‘Night Prowl.::

  
  
  


After he signed off he looked at Crystal who looked really smug grin on her face, and Jazz just sighed in exasperation, “Ya should probably know that you’re gonna have a session with Smokescreen tomorrow,” Jazz said as he helped Crystal back under the blankets, “He’s gonna help ya with with any night terrors that ya may have in the future.” Jazz explained as he stood up.

  
  
  


“Really?” Crystal said tiredly, sleepiness taking her over.

  
  
  


Jazz hummed an affirmative, “Now sleep, and know ah’m here.”

  
  
  


Crystal breathed, finally relaxed, closed her optics and fell sound asleep. Jazz quietly walked out of the berthroom to his own, and sat down on the berth. Jazz sighed sadly, as he wished that Crystal would stop having these nightmares and be an innocent youngling again. But with this war, Jazz fears she may have to grow up quicker and learn how to protect herself should she be in a dangerous situation. And with that thought in his mind he too fell asleep.

  
  
  


The next morning, Jazz woke up earlier than Crystal so he could talk to Ironhide, the weapons specialist and recruit trainer.

  
  
  


::Hey ‘Hide, you up?:: Jazz asked.

  
  
  


::Yeah, what do you need Jazz?:: Ironhide replied.

  
  
  


::I need your help to train Chrysalis. And before you say anythin’, ah know she’s young but she needs to learn how to defend herself, ah don’t want her to be in a situation where she will not know what to do.:: Jazz explained.

  
  
  


::I agree with you Jazz. Don’t worry, I will make sure she learns everything there is to know.:: Ironhide said.

  
  
  


::Thanks::

  
  
  


::No worries, but make sure to tell this to Smokescreen and Optimus so they agree too.::

  
  
  


::Ah will, ‘Hide.:: Jazz signed off.

  
  
  


With that he commed Smokescreen and Optimus, and they both agreed for Crystal to take defence lessons during her sessions, Smokescreen saying it would help her knowing she can defend herself and boost her confidence.

  
  
  


After he signed off, he heard soft pedesteps come into the small living room. Crystal walked toward Jazz with a small smile. “Ready to see Smokescreen?” He asked gently.

  
  
  


Crystal nodded, “Yes. As ready I’ll ever be.”

  
  
  


She took Jazz’s servo as they walked out of his quarters to Smokescreen’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking to this story.
> 
> I promise there will be more romantic scenes in the future.


	6. Some Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this story for a while. Ive has a bad case of writer’s block for this one, sorry! But I promise I haven’t quit, but updates will be slow because of college.

The medbay was as quiet as it could be, with bots pouring in from battles they either won or lost, it didn’t matter much to Ratchet. The only thing that mattered to him was putting damaged bots back on their pedes so they could continue fighting the war. A war that even Optimus was starting to lose hope in, though he wouldn’t show it, but he’s been with Optimus before the war started and only he would know when Optimus was losing hope. They were good friends, still are.

  
  


He told Optimus back then that he would be by his side. As his best friend. As his Amica (BBF).

  
  


Now here he is, fixing another bot that came back from recon. Unfortunately for him, he knew exactly who this red Autobot was, everyone did. He was Optimus’ weapons specialist, Ironhide. He was coming in here more times than he could count since the beginning of this war. Ratchet thought it made sense because he  _ was _ the weapons specialist and he did have the habit of trying to improve their weapons, which sometimes ended up exploding or out of control. And it would then be up to Ratchet to weld him back together again which ticked him of a little. And if he was honest with himself, he would say that he liked Ironhide’s company.

  
  


“What are ya thinkin’ bout doc?” Ironhide asked, breaking the silence. He was sitting still for Ratchet to repair him, because some decepticon got a good shot on his left arm, after him and Bluestreak got ambushed by a few decepticons. It’s been very quiet ever since Ratchet started to fix him.

  
  


The breaking of the silence made Ratchet freeze for a moment, then resume his work, “Nothing, and don’t call me doc.” He replies. Ironhide calls him doc nearly every time he’s here or sees him in the base which is rare because he’s always working in the medbay. Even if Ratchet reminds Ironhide every time to not call him ‘doc’ it’s always in vain.

  
  


Ironhide looks at Ratchet for a minute and asks, “When was the last time ya got some recharge?”

  
  


“Why do you ask?” Ratchet fires back with a question of his own.

  
  


“You sound exhausted. Also, your optics aren’t as bright as I remember.” Ironhide explained. His spark was beating a bit faster than usual but he brushed it off as nothing and just stared at Ratchet to see his response.

  
  


Ratchet sighed deeply and put his welder to the side of Ironhide on a tray where other tools that were used during the day waiting to be cleaned, “You’re all fixed. And stop worrying about me, I’m fine.” He said as he walked over to another patient, checking their vitals for anything abnormal. Ironhide sighed tiredly as he left the medbay and trudged to his quarters to rest for a while. Another bust in getting Ratchet to rest for once. That mech seriously needs to rest for working so hard, and Ironhide will make sure that happens.

* * *

The rec room was quiet. Not that it wasn’t but that didn’t count for the Terror Twins of course. They always draw so much attention in the stories they tell or just because they’re interesting and fun. Bluestreak doesn’t stand a chance with them, they’re much more fun than him. Also, he knows that Smokescreen and  _ especially  _ Prowl will warn him again about those ‘troublemakers’. Both of them were always protective of Bluestreak ever since that mission where a building collapsed on him and was almost crushed to scrap.

  
  


Nonetheless, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seem to enjoy the attention they were getting right now. Bluestreak constantly adored their goofy and beautiful smiles. They lit up the entire room and it consistently made Bluestreak’s spark, beat faster.

  
  


He took a sip of his energon cube, while casually glancing at the twins that were now sitting on a table on their own drinking their energon. At one point he made two second optic contact with Sideswipe and swiftly looked down at his energon cube, blushing.

  
  


Sideswipe smirked at that response which didn’t go unnoticed by Sunstreaker who was sitting opposite him, “ _ What are you smirking at? _ ” He asked through their bond which they shared because they were twins.

  
  


“ _ Bluestreak.”  _ Was Sideswipe’s answer. Which made his brother look up at him a bit surprised.

  
  


Sunstreaker put down his finished cube, “ _ I kept catching him glancing at us, but his optics were distant. _ ”

  
  


A sudden sadness crept into their bond. They both felt it, and they both knew what to do. They stood up and walked towards Bluestreak’s table and sat opposite him. Bluestreak looked stunned for a moment but regained his posture with a small smile, “Hey, Sunny, Sides. How are you today?”

  
  


They both shared a look and Sideswipe replied, “We’re doing great. How about you? Did you find anything on the scouting mission with Ironhide?”

  
  


“Yes, one decepticon strangely on its own. That sent a whole lot of bad signals in my mind, but as always Ironhide doesn’t think before he acts sometimes,” Bluestreak ranted, with the twins grinning in wild amusement and fondness of his chatter, “so then we get ambushed by a group of decepticons, but we knocked them down before they could send a signal out that we were there.” 

  
  


After Bluestreak finished explaining he took a sip of his cube, and caught the twins looking at each other uncertain. He glanced down at the table, waiting patiently for them to finish speaking through their bond as he sipped his cube. The twins finished speaking and turned to Bluestreak with certainty in their optics which was strange but not uncommon. 

  
  


“So, Bluestreak,” Sunstreaker cleared his throat, “do you want to hang out with us for a bit, since you had a bad day today?”

  
  


To say Bluestreak was shocked was a close guess. His optics were wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. He didn’t know how to respond, his spark and mind were racing at a speed of 100mph. Until he stammered out smiling at every word, “S-sure, I-I would love that, very much.”

  
  


And now he was just a blushing and smiling mess.

  
  


“Great! I know the perfect place to go!” Sideswipe said, clearly excited as he got up from the seat and walked out into the hallway, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker quickly catching up with him as they went on their first ‘unofficial’ first date.

  
  


What the three didn’t notice in the rec room, is a certain Praxian that witnessed the entire conversation from a corner. He sighed in slight concern. He knew Bluestreak was now a grown mech but he couldn’t stop worrying for his little brother and wanting him to be safe. He might have to talk to Smokescreen about this just to keep him informed in case something does happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you had a good Christmas! 
> 
> Happy New Year! 🎉


End file.
